


Glass

by musicinmymind13



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicinmymind13/pseuds/musicinmymind13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Four yells and embarrasses Tris after her first time in her Fear Landscape, she lets all her feelings out and breaks like glass due to a new obstacle in initiation. But Tris is strong and can repair the damage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I can't stay here any longer! I just need to get away. There's nowhere I can go though. Becoming Factionless is not an option. I'd never be able to accept that lifestyle. I want to leave the Dauntless behind. I can't just turn back and go in there after what happened. Why did I do something so foolish! Ugh! I ruined everything. I hit Four!

I hear a train coming. Its lights are barely visible, yet I know it's there. Where will I go anyway? Home? Erudite to see Caleb? No, that would just make it worse. I can imagine the trouble I'm already in. Running away from my problems will just add more problems. The train's horn blares as it gets close. The lights cause a glare on my vision. Before I can think to get on the train and see where it takes me, I feel a cool breeze and the train passes me in a matter of seconds. I take in a deep breath. I missed the train. The Dauntless compound is the only place I can go now.

Slowly, I walk back to the pit, taking my time. Where do I go now? Training is over for the day by now. I walk down the dark hallway. It feels nice to walk for a change. The Dauntless run to feel free. The freedom is thrilling, but walking is calm and simple. Each quality completes who I am. When I reach the dorm room, I pace outside. Right now, I don't want anyone, even my friends, to keep me company. My back slides against the wall, down so that I'm sitting on the cold floor. I burry my head into my knees. My mind races through thoughts about Four and my rankings. If nothing happened to Peter, after stabbing Edward, then I doubt they will say anything to me. There's always that possibility though…

The creak of the door opening disturbs me from my thoughts. Footsteps descend out of the room. "Tris?" Christina stops in front of me. I find her eyes as I sit up. "What happened? Where'd you go?" Christina asks fast before I can process anything she says.

"What? Ugh. I don't know? Nowhere." I answer, the frustration evident in my voice. She extends a hand to me. "Come on. Let's go sit down inside." I accept her hand and stand up. Will, who I just noticed is with her, begins to walk off slowly. "I'll meet up with you two later." Christina gives him a smile before walking in with me. We both sit down on my bed.

After explaining how Four ended my fear landscape and scolded me, I wait for what Christina has to say. "Wow…" She pauses. "Aren't you so mad?" I think about that. Yes, I am mad. But, more than mad, I am hurt. What was the point of everything last night? Of course he's just my instructor. I shouldn't have thought of him anything more than that. I remain silent though. "You should have seen him when you ran out! He was furious! Right after you left he went storming out the opposite direction." I should be happy that I got the reaction out of him that he deserves, but I don't. I feel embarrassed. It makes me feel even worse. He's going to tell everyone how immature and cowardly I am. That's just what I need. "Do you think…I'll get my rankings lowered?" She does not respond for a second. "They couldn't!"

Christina and I just sit in an awkward silence for a few moment before the door flies open. Peter strolls in casually with a huge smirk on his face. I want to leave, but there's nowhere else to get away to. I pretend to ignore him and smile lightly at Christina. He walks right towards us anyway. "Ew. Go away!" Christina orders him. If it wasn't Peter standing in front of us, her honesty would have made me laugh. "Why should I?" he remarks with a smirk. "What do you want anyway?" she snaps back at him. "To talk to the Stiff." I should have known that his only intention in coming over here was to berate me. Christina rolls her eyes but gets up. "Will you be okay? I need to go find Will?" She whispers. Instead of speaking I nod in reply. I stand up as she walks out. Peter looks down at me. "I can't believe you slapped Four like that! You're going to be in so much trouble. I bet you'll even be kicked out of Dauntless!" he smirks.

"Not that you'll have a chance to be in the top rankings or anything…" I am tired of Peter and everyone calling me "Stiff". I am Dauntless now. That's all that matters. Why does it bother them anyway? There is no point for him to be mean to me just because I am being nice. Sure this is Dauntless and no one cares about manners or anything, but bravery doesn't mean to be a jerk to everyone you see.

"Stop!" I yell out at him. Even when I straighten my back he still towers over me. This makes him laugh more. "Stop what?" I think of what to say. "Stop treating me like I'm nothing! Stop calling me stiff! Just stop being a coward!" It feels good to yell at him for a change. "This is really exhausting! I get it you don't like me, but you don't have to hurt me every chance you get!" I scream at him. He steps back, shocked. Then he starts laughing. He laughs. My face warms up with anger boiling through me.

When the door flies open he instantly stops. Four and Eric march in together. My heart stops beating for a second. When Peter sees that they had walked in, he scurries away, leaving me alone with the two instructors. Four walks towards me, while Eric stands by the door with his arms crossed. As he approaches, I notice a large red mark across his face form where I hit him. I look down at my shoes, trying to avoid eye contact with him. His feet stop right in front of me. "Sorry," I mumble under my breath before looking up to be met with his deep blue eyes. He gestures for me towards the door. As much as I'd like to sprint somewhere else, I really have no choice.


	2. Falling

Slowly, I begin to walk forward. One step, then another. My eyes shoot back to Four. He keeps a steady pace right behind me, so close that if I were to stop he'd crash into me. I look up at him. His eyebrows rise, as if he is trying to communicate something to me. I ignore the look and keep walking, regretting everything I did. As much as I try to overlook it, I know they're just here to reprimand at me for what I did. Eric leads me out through the door. We walk down the hallway quickly. It's difficult to keep up with the quick pace without running.

I pause instantly, realizing I'm clueless about our destination. They could be leading me to the Chasm for all I know. If I knew now, at least I'd have a small chance of running away. That would be slightly better than whatever they have planned for me. "Where are we going?" I ask. "To my office," Eric answers briefly. I sigh, but continue to walk. We turn some corners to a section I have never been to before. My heart beats faster the further away from the dorms we get. Eventually we stop outside a door that Eric unlocks. Four stands holding the door open, waiting for me to walk in. He shuts it as I step inside. "Sit down." Eric orders. I take a deep breath and sit down in the wooden chair in front of a desk. The room is dark, except a glow from the lamp on Eric's desk. Eric sits down behind the desk and Four stands by the door. I just wish I knew why I am here!

"So, why'd you drag me over here?" I ask nonchalantly. He laughs sarcastically. "Well, you slapped an instructor and you ran away from the compound. Where did you even go?" I give him a look of confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't go anywhere!" I argue back at him, even though I know it will most likely only make things worse for me.

"Oh, so the train you got on just stopped here?" he ask sarcastically. "I didn't even get on a train!" He stands up and perches his hands against his desk. He looks intensely into my eyes. "We have cameras up there, you know. Four can tell you that they see everything," he says quietly, yet in an intimidating voice. "Well, then you should have also seen me stop before I got on." I stand up too. "Tris, sit back down," he orders. I ignore him and send him the same look he gives me. He walks around the desk so he stands by me. "Oh, maybe you would be able to hear me better by the Chasm… I'll repeat myself one more time. Sit. Down." I roll my eyes, but I give in and take my seat. Eric returns to his position as well.

"Even if you didn't leave, there's no doubt that leaving was your intention. Do you miss your Stiff family?" He ask with mock sympathy. "Here's a term it appears you've never heard before; 'Faction before blood' and as I said the other day, we take it very seriously here in Dauntless." I give him a small nod as he continues to talk. "And besides your disloyalty, you also hit a member, and more importantly your instructor. That's unacceptable, Tris."

I know I shouldn't have hit Four. That's the one thing I agree with Eric about. There's no question about it, everyone saw it to prove it too. "I thought the Dauntless teach us to fight back! That's why you made us beat each other up, right? I didn't think I was doing anything wrong." He is silent and sends me a glare. Finally he lets out a breath. "Tris, due to your actions today and previous incidents, I have no choice but to tell you that you're out." His words don't process fully at first. Then it hits me. I'm done here. My nightmare of living Factionless is coming true. I glance back at Four to see if he had anything to do with it. Based on his reaction and dropped jaw, this is a shock to him as well. Today has just been perfect. I think to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

After a short pause Four speaks up. "Eric, can we talk outside?" His face is blank from expression. Is this what he wanted; to get me thrown out of Dauntless? Eric sighs. "Fine." Together they walk out of the room. Right before the door closes Eric sticks his head back in, "Don't do anything stupid." He hisses before slamming the door behind him. As the door handle moves, I hear a click. Great, I think to myself. Now I'm locked in here for who knows how long.

Whispers are sent bickering back and forth on the other side of the door. As hard as I try, I'm unable to make out what they are saying. I'd like to think that Four is on my side, but you'd never know after what happened earlier. Through all these thoughts, my eyes stayed glued to the door.

My mind wonders through thoughts as I wait impatiently. Is there some way I could be accepted back in Abnegation? When I met Robert by the fence, he assumed that my family would welcome me back. But I know the truth. No one before has been allowed back to their original faction. That would give the Erudite more reasons to despise Abnegation. And besides, I saw my Dad's disapproval at the Choosing Ceremony though.

My parents would never leave me stuck as Factionless, right? They are too selfless to leave their own daughter. That's the thing I admire about Abnegation; they don't hold grudges. My mother would have to understand the cruel ways of the Dauntless initiation.

The door unlocks, causing me to jump. Four and Eric both have scowls present on their faces. Four sits down in the vacant chair next to me, while Eric returns to his seat behind the desk. "Well Tris," he pauses. "You should feel lucky that I'm feeling nice today." I breathe a silent sigh of relief as I wait for him to continue. "I've decided to consult with the other leaders before making your departure official." I turn to Four, knowing he is most likely the main reason for Eric's change of plans. He still holds the blank stare.

I hold my breath, hoping the other leaders are a bit more compassionate than Eric is. Although I know my future is still up in the air, I let a smile out. "Now don't get too excited. Until our next meeting, which is in three days, I'm going to have another stronger and more loyal initiate by your side at all time." Eric spits out at me. I glare at him angrily. A smirk appears on his face as he chuckles to himself.

"Who?" I ask calmly, not wanting to stir up any more trouble. He begins to search through a pile on his desk and pulls out a paper. I immediately recognize the writing on it. The paper consist of the rankings from stage one. Eric examines it. My name is sixth. Edwards is first. If Eric plans on making Edward babysit me, it wouldn't be as bad as it would be if it were Drew or Molly. Too bad Edwards gone. Eric seems to be calculating each option as he ignores me. "Four, I'll be right back." Eric gets up and hurries out of the room, not worrying about locking it with Four here. When I'm sure he's gone I decide to confront Four.

"You told him didn't you?" I growl him. "Do you really think I would do that, Tris? He came to me after the simulations for an explanation why you were acting like that, cause' he couldn't find you to question. Obviously, I couldn't tell him about last night, so I acted like I had no idea what was going on with you. I never thought he would kick you out!" My body shakes with anger and fear for what will happen. Four senses my anxiety. "Tris, it will be fine. I'll talk to the other leaders, too. I'm not a leader, but I do have some say in what happens during initiation. And besides, Eric isn't the only leader."

We wait in an awkward silence. I have to remind myself to breath. Each second I get more nervous. Finally the door opens. Eric walks in with a satisfied look on his face. "Tris, you know Peter right?" He takes a step inside the room leaving Peter standing in the doorway. His face is turned to a scowl as he looks at me with disgust. Send Eric a grimace and cross my arms. Out of all the other initiates he had to of picked Peter! "In order for our deal to work, I expect you to make sure she doesn't try any more rebellious acts. I'll check in with you tomorrow." Peter nods, still crossing his arms. The last person I want to spend three days with is Peter. I'd rather it be Eric even, to be honest. Peter attempted to kill me just the other day! "You may leave." I stand up instantly, not wanting to be in this room another second more than I have to. "Come on, Stiff." Peter marches out, grabbing on to my wrist. I follow him, having no choice not to.


End file.
